User blog:SmudgyHollz/Sunshine, Newcomers and Members of Staff
S’up peepz? Ha! I don’t even know if people still say that! Did they ever say that? If not, I should really try not to start it up (if it’s even finished)... But I have decided that I need a way to greet you users. How about; Greetings my fellow friends? No? I didn’t think so either. Um... Let’s try; Good morning my red berry kittens. Ha hah! We may be on to something! Perhaps the “good morning” part should be in Gaelic so as to show off my Scottish roots, keep the language alive and to make it even more unique. Let’s start fresh; Madainn mhath my red berry kittens! Have you noticed my certain lack of activity? Yes? Well, don’t panic; there’s no need to worry! I’m still hovering around and dropping into conversations now and again! And I have more of The Outsiders to come, that’s for sure. I just haven’t had time to update it. And why would that be? I’m on holiday! It may not be the best of holidays – I’m still in Scotland! – but it’s a holiday nonetheless. So far, it’s been worryingly warm, so much so that my uncle has been sizzled to a crisp and is literally glowing red. We haven’t done much, minus the trip on the ferry to island, and have spent much of our time sitting around on the sun loungers or paddling in the sea. I did have a go in a canoe, only to find that I am probably the worst canoeist in the entire world. Well, perhaps not as bad as somebody I can think of; at least I didn’t capsize it! Oh, and we also went to Tesco, not that that’s very exciting. There are thirteen of us, so you can imagine how full the trolley was! We must have bought half the shop! It was a little hectic - as my aunty rightly pointed out “this is like some sort of military exercise – you go that way, I’ll go this way”! Anyway, because of this, I haven’t been able to welcome all of the new users as much as I would have liked to. So I would just like to give them a shout out; Welcome new users! I hope you enjoy your stay at Harry Potter Fanfic and make your mark by posting all of your fantastic stories! I may not be able to read them all straight away but hope to comment on them as soon as I have. For all of you who aren't on Warriors Fanfiction, I have started an... organization if you will, called Smudge's Story Improvement. I think Forestpaw was interested in helping out. Anyway, my email address (and this has been activated especially for this purpose, so don't feel guilty about using it or worried about all of the spam that I may recieve) is person.holly@yahoo.com, and if you want any private help with writing, feel free to contact me there. If not, just use my talk page. As for finding your way around the wiki, my only piece of advice is click, click, click. Just explore. The bar along the top contains all of the most important pages, but there are sure to be some more lurking deep inside the folds of this wiki. Dig as deep as you can, and don't feel anxious about editing - if you make any mistakes, they can always be fixed! If you really need help, you can talk to Birdpaw, Leafwhisker or Artimas Hunter (although Arti hasn't been active here for a long time, she'll probably get the message). Right-o, that brings me nicely along to my next subject; Bureaucrats, administrators and rollbacks. Yes, members of staff. You’ve heard of them, right? Good. We have five of them here; Birdpaw, Wetstream, SnapeFan1, Leafwhisker and User:Artimas Hunter. I’m sure you’ve seen them around, haven’t you? No? I haven’t either... Well, actually, I’m going to have to correct myself; Leafwhisker has been on – in fact, she’s on almost every day. This is why I would like to promote her to being an admin. So, Leafwhisker, is this okay with you? You’ll have your rights as soon as you say “yes” – or “no”, in which case you will stay put as a rollback. I’m sure Birdpaw is hiding somewhere. In fact, Birdpaw, I have a feeling that you’re reading this now... If so, please speak up! We all miss you – well, I certainly do anyway – and sometimes it’s just not enough being able only to feel your presence. SnapeFan1 has already told me about her situation, and I am completely okay with this – she can have as long as she needs – but I really do need a replacement for her while she is away. As for the other two, they have no excuses... Well Artimas Hunter actually has a perfectly valid one, even if she hasn’t announced it here. So, what I’m trying to get at is that if Wetstream and Artimas agree with me, then I’ll be withdrawing their rights. Meaning that I will need replacements for them (permanent ones), as well as for SnapeFan. This means that the Requests for User Rights page is once again open. However, I have a few rules to this. You are allowed to nominate yourself, on the condition that somebody is backing you up on this nomination. I’d prefer it if you nominated another user, but we’ll just have to see how it goes. Also, nobody will be granted user rights until I get back from my holiday and I am going to make it a rule that you have to have edited here for a month before you can be given new responsibilities. You can put yourself up to be picked before you have edited for a month, but just bear in mind that you probably won’t be chosen. Right, so this was a rather long blog post. I think I’ll just shut up now. Cheerio my red berry kittens! I’ll be watching you all as closely as I can! Category:Blog posts